C'est ça, l'inverse du malheur ?
by Til'Illan
Summary: Tout est normal à Poudlard: les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent, Rogue est odieux avec tout le monde... Mais tout s'inverse quand Fred et George veulent tester leur nouvelle potion... ! HP/DM, et autres paring
1. Prologue: Inversum vae

Voici le prologue de ma toute première fiction... En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, même pour dire les défauts ou les avantages, j'espère justement que celles-ci m'aideront à progresser...! Bonne lecture

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **Inversum Vae**

Dans une petite pièce sombre où les seuls issues étaient une vieille porte et une petite lucarne en haut d'un mur, Fred et George Weasley étaient tout deux penchés au dessus d'un grand chaudron d'où s'élevait une légère fumée vert pâle. La mixture, d'un vert un peu plus prononcé, bouillonnait tranquillement. Alors que Fred baissait le feu, George mit devant ses yeux un bout de parchemin froissé et le lit en marmonnant. Son frère prit une sorte de longue tige qu'il plongea dans la potion, et semblât se concentrer intensément sur celle-ci et la façon dont il mélangeait. Il fit trois long tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis sortit la tige qu'il tapota contre le rebord du chaudron pour enlever les dernières gouttes et continua de fixer le chaudron, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Après de longues secondes où l'on entendit le seul son des bulles de la mixture exploser, Fred prit la parole sans quitter le chaudron des yeux:

-Alors ?

-Alors, je crois que c'est bon.

Et sans rien ajouter, George prit une petite fiole de verre et la plongea dans la potion pour y recueillir à peine quelques gouttes. Il leva le bras au dessus de sa tête pour mettre la fiole dans la lumière, c'est-à-dire une simple ampoule pendant du plafond, et regarda à travers la potion qu'il balançait doucement. Puis il approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et y glissa quelques gouttes. Il plissa les yeux pendant qu'il avalait et resta quelques secondes sceptique avant de regarder son frère.

-Alors ? lui demanda ce denier d'une voix inquiète.

-Alors, mon cher Fred, je crois que nous sommes des génies. Elle est parfaite.

-Parfaite ?! Tu en es sûr ? S'exclama Fred, un immense sourire faisant disparaitre les plis soucieux de son visage.

-Aurais-tu des doutes sur mes capacités, mon cher frère ? lui répondit Geoge , le regard malicieux.

-Pour rien au monde, mon cher George !

Ils partirent ensuite dans un grand éclat de rire et se mirent a danser autour du chaudron en criant de temps en temps "On l'a réussie !" ou "On l'a faite ! Elle est parfaite !". Alors que Fred gouttait à son tour l'étrange liquide vert, son double le regarda d'un air pensif et lui lança :

-On l'a réussi... J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qui auraient pu croire que Gred et Forge Weasley seraient des génies !

-Certainement pas nous... Par les portes-jartelles de Merlin ! s'exclama soudainement Fred. c'est assez étrange de boire quelque chose qui n'a pas de goût...

-Je sais, mon cher, c'est d'ailleurs pour ce non-goût unique que j'ai su qu'elle était parfaite ! Et bien sûr aussi grâce à sa couleur claire et son manque absolue d'odeur !

-Nous sommes des purs génies !

Et ils repartirent en grands éclats de rire et en accolades, fier comme des paons de leur réussite. Réussite qui n'était pas des moindre: en effet, même pour un maitre dans l'art subtile que sont les potions, celle que venaient de confectionner les jumeaux Weasley était des plus complexe et des plus rare. Connue sous le nom de _Inversum_ (1), cette potion était très rarement utilisé par les psychomages, pour les patients particulièrement déprimés ou en colère, qui pourraient, dans les deux cas, en arriver à des solutions extrêmes -ici le suicide ou la vengeance. Ces rares patients avaient alors dû prendre la potion comme un traitement léger, et les auraient fortement aidés dans leur enfermement sentimental. Mais cette potion, de sa récente création, ne s'utilise très peu, car méconnue et non approuvé par la plus part des chercheurs et des potionnistes. Il faudrait aussi prendre en compte son prix exorbitant. Mais pourquoi tout ces mystères et ces manques de connaissances autour de cette mixture ? La réponse est encore plus méconnue et pourtant simple: l'ingrédient pricipal, la plante dont le nom a inspiré celui de la potion, la _Inversum vae_ (2). Elle constitue presque la moitié de la constitution de la potion et pour cause: c'est elle qui créé ce changement, cette amélioration des sentiments.

La _Inversum vae_ est une petite plante à l'apparence quelconque qui ne pousse que sur une petite île tropical au coeur de l'océan Indien et non cartographié (eh oui sinon c'est pas drôle). Cette plante a été découverte il y a de ça quelques mois par un simple pêcheur de l'île voisine qui, par une suite de conséquences, aurait mangé une petite pousse de cette mystérieuse plante par inadvertance. Il aurait sentit son humeur s'améliorer et sa journée s'embellir quelque peu. Intrigué, le pêcheur serait revenu régulièrement et se serait rendu compte de l'incroyable capacité de la plante. Ils l'aurait ramené dans son village et l'aurait testé chez toutes les personnes d'une humeur maussade... Qui auraient retrouvés le sourire ! Certains villageois auraient alors commencer à aller cueillir quelques pousses de cette plante, les utilisant pour leur propres consommation, puis pour la vente. A peine quelques jours plus tard, la plante avait connu un succès phénoménal, et une équipe de chercheurs botanistes sorciers avait prit l'affaire en main avant que les moldus ne s'y intéresse de trop. Après de nombreuses analyse, aucun effets négatifs n'a étés décelés. Et les effets direct de la plante ont étés clairement énoncés : tout sentiments trop négatifs sont transformés en sentiments positifs, voir même très positifs. Ainsi, la colère est transformé en attirence, la haine en amour, la méchanceté en gentillesse, la tristesse en joie, et ainsi de suite ! Cette plante permet de voir le côté positif de chaque chose même lorsque nous voyons le pire, d'avoir espoir à nouveau... Malheureusement, ces effets-ci ne sont pas permanent. Ils aident à ne pas être aveuglé par un sentiment trop fort, et c'est pour cela que la plante, comme la potion, est un très bon médicament contre la dépression ou autres de ces "maladies" psychologiques lorsqu'elle est bien administré. Mais elle peut rapidement devenir une drogue si elle est prise trop souvent à de courtes intervalles. Ces raisons poussent donc les potionnistes a se pencher sur un traitement moins addictif, puisque les avantages de la plante créés eux-mêmes les inconvénients.

Mais la _Inversum vae_ une particularité. Rare et extraordinaire. Qu'aucun filtre d'amour ne puisse produire, qu'aucun autre sort ni objet de puisse créer. Ce qui laisse les chercheurs, botanistes, potionistes et tout autres spécialistes pantois et émerveillé devant cette faculté. La faculté de dévoiler l'amour. Plus précisément, de faire ressortir l'amour profondément enfoui au fond de soi, ou caché par un sentiment plus fort. Révèler l'amour d'une personne pour une autre lorsque cette première ne le voit pas ou ne veut pas le voir, ou lorsque celle -ci confond amour et attirence, amour et amitié... Peu importe la formulation, le résultat est le même : la plante nous fait savoir de qui l'on est amoureux. Elle ne crée cependant pas vraiment le sentiment amoureux, elle le révèle au yeux de la personne, s'il le faut avec beaucoup d'avance; lorsque le sentiment est en train de naitre, ou qu'il est profondément enfoui.

Pourtant, la rareté de l'élément primordial et la complexité de la potion n'avait en aucun cas empêché Fred et George de la confectionner. Eh oui, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley voulaient quelque chose, ils l'avaient. Alors, s'il voulait la _Inversum vae_ , même s'ils devaient faire appel à des contacts douteux, se renseigner au marché noir ou encore mettre une énorme partie de leurs revenus de l'année entière dans cet achat, ils le faisait, et ils l'avaient. C'est ainsi que nos deux rouquins se retrouvaient avec une quantité astronomique de cette petite plante verte. Celle-ci avait immédiatement passionné les jeunes farceurs et avaient germés dans leurs esprits des dizaines de possibilités de potions grâce à ce simple ingrédient.

La potion qu'ils venaient de terminer était une idée qu'ils avaient décidés de garder pour la mise en vente dans leur magasin. Quelques fois, des clients avaient des demandes particulières en thermes d'effets de potions et les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas toujours de réponses à leurs demandes. Comme cette jeune femme qui était persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'âme soeur, malgré que celle ci ne semble pas éprouver des sentiments aussi fort que les siens, demandait une potion pour révéler ses sentiments. Fred et George avait proposé différentes potions d'amour, mais elle avait refusé: elle ne voulait pas créer un faux sentiment amoureux, mais plutôt révélerce genre de sentiment, s'il existait bien dans le coeur de la personnes aimé. Si aucun de ces sentiments ne se montrait, la jeune voulait le faire naître dans son coeur par sa propre personne, en le séduisant; elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, sans artifices. Ou encore cet homme d'un âge plus avancé, qui était marié depuis une quinzaine d'année avec sa femme, mais qui, depuis quelques mois, ce disputait assez régulièrement avec elle, et, se trouvant de moins en moins séduisant avec les années, avait peur de ne plus attirer sa femme et que leurs disputes ne les éloigne définitivement. Il avaient alors espéré trouver dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des Weasley une solution à ses angoisses. Mais ce qu'on lui avait proposé ne correspondait jamais à son envie de se faire pardonner après une dispute avec sa moitié et de prouver qu'il était toujours un temps soit peu attirant à ses yeux. Il était finalement partit bredouille et avait laissé Fred et George frustrés. La _Inversum vae_ leur avait alors parut comme un ingrédient miracle, celui qui leur produirait de nombreuses potions pouvant aider leurs très nombreux clients. Dire que la somme des bénéfices qu'ils récolterait garce à elle ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit aurait été un mensonge. Mais n'exagérons rien: les frères Weasley aimaient autant rire qu' c'est dans ces deux optiques qu'ils avaient préparé cette potion.

-Eh bien George, dit Fred en brisant l'agréable silence qui c'était installé après que leurs rires se soit calmés, on peut être fier de nous.

-Oh que oui Fred ! Surtout après avoir autant changé les doses.

Ah oui. Bien évidement, la potion qu'avait préparé nos chers rouquins n'était pas la réplique exacte de l' _Inversum_ ; ils avaient, comme toujours, choisi de la faire à leur manière et de changer les doses de la _Inversum vae_ et de rajouter plusieurs ingrédients. L'effet qu'ils voulaient obtenir était alors, d'un point de vue scientifique, totalement aleatoire mais les jumeaux avaient confiance en leurs capacités ! En augmentant radicalement les doses de la plante miraculeuse et en rajoutant quelques ingrédients spécifiques, ils étaient sûr que la potion, à l'origine légère, allait changer complètement le comportement de la personne qui l'aurait ingurgité ! Même si habituellement, "sûr" chez Fred et George Weasley ne l'était jamais pour les autres, cette fois-ci ils étaient extrêmement confiant.

-Maintenant que nous avons réussi la première étape, reprit George, commençons l'étape 2: les tests !

Que croyez-vous, les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas fous: ils testent tout de même leurs produits avant la mise en vente ! Question de sécurité. Et de vérifier les effets escomptés.

-Je pense mon cher frère, que nous devrions tester sur un grand nombre de personnes... Voir si tous réagissent de la même façon !

-En effet cher jumeau, il nous faut donc choisir plusieurs personnes de morphologies et de caractères différents...

-Pourquoi pas maman ? S'exclama George. On lui verse un peu de potion après une dispute avec papa...

-Et le lendemain elle se rend compte de notre tour...

-Et nous le fera payer de la pire des façon...

-Ou nous remerciera pour cette belle nuit que nous lui avons offerte... ?

-Ou nous fera connaitre sa colère noire et ses violents châtiments pour avoir osé se servir de sa personne pour nos tests...

-... Oui cette dernière hypothèse est la plus plausible.

-Hors de question que nous subisions à nouveau ces tortures !

-Argh, nan plus jamais ! Gémit Fred, parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût alors qu'une grimace d'horreur déformait son visage.

-Mmmh nous pourions retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et proposer quelques gallions contre l'essai de notre potion ! Pour les pastilles de gerbe ça avait plutôt bien marché...

-C'est vrai, mais nous avons mis trop d'argent dans notre Inversum... Non, il vaut mieux faire ça à notre manière...

-De manière totalement inoffensive ?

-Et to-ta-le-ment légale !

-En toute discrétion et finesse !

-Dans un endroit qui nous connait bien et que nous connaissons bien...

-Où des choses étranges et surprenantes arrivent tout les jours...

-Où l'ont ne se doutera pas de l'origine des possibles changements sur ses habitants...

-Où l'on pourra observer en toute tranquillité l'avancée de nos travaux sans que l'on soit observés en retour...

Les deux jumeaux se regardaient à présent dans les yeux, une lueur sadique dans le regard et un immense sourire qui leur prenait la moitié du visage, alors qu'ils s'exclamèrent ensemble d'une voix pleine de nostalgie :

-À Pourdlard !

 **A suivre..**

Voilà pour le prologue, en espérant que ça vous ai plu un minimum ! Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront quelques secondes pour mettre une review, négative ou positive, peu importe ! Je posterai (normalement) le chapitre 1 dans les jours qui viennent... Si certains sont intéressés j'espère...!

 **(1)** _ **Inversum:**_ est le mot latin pour "Inversement"

 **(2)** _ **Inversum vae:**_ veut dire en latin"l'inverse de malheur"


	2. Chapter 1: Une journée banale

**RAR:**

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui ont lu mon prologue, mon tout début dans FF, un début encourageant ! Alors, un grand remerciement à tout ceux qui ont décidés de suivre ma fiction, un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris et un autre grand MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont postés une review :

 **Yuguresan:** merci pour ta review, ma toute première, qui m'as fait extrêmement plaisir ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que mon écriture te plait, j'avais un peu peur de ça justement, je trouve que ça joue beaucoup dans une fic (ou dans la littérature en général) et voir que plusieurs personnes ont apprécier mon écriture me soulage.

J'espère te faire apprécier les plaisirs des Drarry, malgré le fait que je ne pense pas que ma vic soit la plus approprié, vu le sens un peu… tordu qu'elle va prendre :p (merci Fred et George)

 **Guest:** Merci pour tout ces compliments :) Ta review m'as d'ailleurs travaillé, et j'ai pensé régulièrement au cours de l'écriture au moment où je devais sauter des lignes, changer de paragraphes, etc, seulement j'avoue avoir du mal à le faire plus souvent comme tu me l'as demandé ^^' J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des efforts mais je crois qu'il ne se verront pas… Enfin si tu ne me l'avais pas fait remarqué, peut être que j'aurai fait des paragraphes plus gros encore ! En espérant que ça ne te dérange pas pour la lecture de ce chapitre !

 **Riska:** Merci pour ta review :) Par contre, pour les jumeaux, je ne comptais pas les insérer dans les romances… ou que très légèrement, comme des coups de coeur, mais je ne les voyait pas en couple… Mais ta review m'as fait réfléchir et je pense à un futur peut être plus intéressant pour eux ;)

 **Fanpiction:** Merci beaucoup ! Tu trouve toi aussi les paragraphes trop gros ? En tous cas le fait que mon écriture t'es aidée à les lire sans problèmes me fait plaisir !

 **Meli Hope:** Je suis heureuse que leur complot te plaise, à moi aussi il me plait ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review !

 **Keloush; Melancholia Malfoy; Meylhana; RainbowSwanxx; himechu95670 :** Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez tentés de lire la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Note:**

Voici donc le premier chapitre ! Bon, l'histoire met un peu de temps à démarrer, j'en avais pas vraiment l'impression jusqu'à ce que je le boucle et que je me rende compte que l'histoire est sensé vraiment commencer après le prologue, c'est à dire… ici ! J'espère que personne ne sera ennuyé par ce démarrage un peu tardif, promis dans chapitre 2 il y aura un peu plus… disons d'actions !

Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1:**

 **Une journée banale**

* * *

Ron ronfle vraiment fort. C'est la première pensée cohérente qui réussit à se former dans l'esprit d'un Harry Potter encore somnolant. Emmitouflé dans ses chaudes couvertures, le jeune homme était immobile dans son lit, les yeux clos, écoutant les bruits alentours. Comme souvent, il s'était réveillé le premier et restait quelques minutes couché à profiter du calme du dortoir. Il entendait en premier lieu les ronflements de son meilleur ami, qui aurait exaspéré n'importe quelle personne aussi tôt le matin. Mais le brun ne souhaitait pas se rendormir, et après sept ans à dormir dans la même pièce que lui, s'était habitué aux bruits qu'il produisait pendant son sommeil, les appréciant presque. Un peu comme une vieille berceuse. Il pouvait ensuite entendre les respirations plus ou moins fortes mais lentes de ses autres camarades de chambres. Comme celle plus prononcé de Neville, celle quasi imperceptible de Dean, ou celle, parfois entrecoupé par des marmonnements incompréhensible, de Seamus. Bercé par le souffle de ses amis, Harry n'entendit pas immédiatement le léger bruit extérieur, étouffé par les épais mur de pierre et les solides fenêtres du dortoir. Le bruit d'une fine pluie arriva finalement aux oreilles du Survivant, tapant doucement contre les vitres. Heureusement, il n'avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui, il resterait bien au chaud dans le château agréablement chauffé en ce milieu d'automne.

L'adolescent finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux pour ne voir qu'un monde flou, sombre et légèrement carmin créé par les rideaux de son lit. Il se saisit de ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez, maudissant une fois de plus sa vue de taupe. Il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en silence, comptant bien continuer a profiter du silence et de la tranquillité rarissime du dortoir, qui serait bientôt terminé aussitôt l'un de ses camarades réveillé. Ce fût d'ailleurs ce qui arriva lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit en voyant la scène. Seamus semblait s'être réveillé d'excellente humeur et chantait totalement faux une vieille chanson en se dandinant au milieu du dortoir, évitant en même temps Dean presque à quatre pattes sur le parquet qui se battait avec un amas de vêtements. Ce dernier envoyait valser n'importe quel vêtements qui lui passait sous la main pour en trouver un en particulier, accentuant le désordre de la chambre des Gryffondors et en marmonnant en boucle "Mais ou est ce que je l'ai foutu ?! Bordel je suis sûr qu'il était là !". Quand à Neville, son réveil ne paraissait pas s'être aussi bien passé que celui de Seamus. Le visage tordu dans une grimace, il tentait de se boucher les oreilles avec son oreiller tout en gigotant pour se renfoncer au fond de son lit. Seul Ron dormait encore, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le vacarme de la pièce.

Le début d'une journée normale qui commençait. Voilà la sensation que ressentait Harry alors qu'il riait aux bêtises de Seamus. Son quotidien quoi: un dortoir sans dessus dessous, un blond de -trop- bonne humeur, un Neville maltraité, un Dean bordélique, et un rouquin ronflant -connaissez vous ce pokémon ?-. Voilà en quoi consistait la vie de Harry Potter. Enfin, une partie de sa vie. Eh oui, ces quatre personnes faisait partie de la vie de notre Survivant depuis sept ans maintenant. Tout comme leur rires, leurs bêtises, leurs ronflements... Pleins de petits détails qui faisait de sa vie ce qu'elle était. Et il ne la changerai pour rien au monde.

C'était donc une journée des plus normales qui commençait. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant que Harry Potter le pense, ou en tous cas est juste l'impression qu'il allait passer une journée banale. Depuis les années, celui-ci avait développé un excellent instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques fois pendant la guerre. Il sentait souvent lorsque sa journée allait être gâché ou qu'un événement qu'il considérait comme grave allait arriver.

Pourtant aujourd'hui le rouge et or descendait dans sa salle commune avec ses amis pour commencer tranquillement sa journée banale. Un mardi matin banal pour être exact. Or ce n'était pas son jour préféré: il commençait avec un double cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, qui, habituellement, ne l'agaçait pas tant que ça, si ce n'était ce crétin de Frédérick Lopez de chez les bleus et bronzes. Ce personnage tout à fait sympathique -et tout à fait insupportable- se plaçait juste devant Ron et Harry lors de leurs cours, et se trouvait être un virtuose de la métamorphose, au grand plaisir de Mcgonagall et au grand désarroi de nos deux meilleurs amis. Mais cela n'aurait pas touché spécialement ceux deux derniers si ce sale piaf bouffeur de livres ne profitait pas de chaque secondes de cet interminable cours pour se vanter au près de ses voisins de derrière ! Ah, et il était assis juste à côté d'Hermione, une Miss-je-sais-tout revendiquée, qui pourtant faisait bien pâle figure face à lui. Vantard et méchant de surcroît, il se moquait ouvertement des capacités très moyennes de Ron et Harry, et s'en prenait même parfois à leur meilleure amie lorsqu'elle mettait quelques secondes de plus que lui pour métamorphoser un objet. Frédérick Lopez, sans le savoir, pouvait rester en vie après chaque cours grâce au regard sévère de Mcgonall envers les deux élèves de sa maison.

Mais sa journée -banale- était loin d'être terminé ; après de longues minutes à supporter la voix horripilante de Frédérick, -ou "Freddo" pour les intimes-, Harry devait supporter le très très très long cours de divination avec les Poufsouffles, enfermé dans une salle rendue étouffante par la fumée d'encens, à écouter les élucubrations d'une vieille binoclarde droguée à l'infusion de mandragore pendant plus d'une heure.

Ensuite venait le temps malheureusement court de la libération pour Harry: le repas de midi -merci Merlin-.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivait, notre Survivant allait souvent faite un peu de Quidditch pendant ce temps libre après la pause, ou, au pire, rattraper un devoir en retard. Mais aujourd'hui, même si les devoirs du brun était tous à peu près à jour, il n'irait pas voler sur son balai, trop désireux de rester bien au sec à l'intérieur.

Mais la dure vie reprenait aussitôt pour achever les pauvres petits Gryffondors en cette fin de mardi: double cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Et Harry Potter aurait tout donné, du chapeau de Merlin, jusqu'aux strings de Godric, pour ne pas aller dans ce cours maudit...

Je crois qu'il serait inutile d'expliquer les nombreuses raisons, ne serait-ce que la salle en elle même, la matière en elle-même qui semble vouloir à tout pris haïr Harry, l'horrible professeur aux capes et aux regards légendaires, ou les "camarades" assis avec eux dans la salle.

Car une nouvelle tension s'était d'ailleurs fait sentir depuis la rentrée entre Serpentards et les trois autres maisons. Évidement celle entre les lions et les serpents était la plus forte, comme toujours. Mais les Serpentards s'étaient défendus avec beaucoup moins d'ardeur depuis septembre: avec leurs antécédents ou ceux de leurs famille, quand elles étaient encore en vie ou à Askaban, les Verts et Argents avait été l'objet d'un dégoût profond de la part des élèves encore profondément marqués par la guerre et ses pertes. Beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons les considéraient comme fautifs dans les nombreuses morts causées par les mangemorts.

Pourtant, les professeurs avaient tout fait pour calmer les conflits et effacer les préjugés, mais ces derniers étaient tout de même bien encrés et la douleur toujours récente de la mort planait encore trop au dessus de leurs têtes pour complètement enterrer la hache de guerre. Heureusement, certains changements avaient aidés aux ouvertures et aux calmement des esprits, comme par exemple la découverte du rôle d'espion du professeur Rogue au près de Voldemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré le fait qu'il soit marqué de la Marque des Ténèbres, Albus Dumbledore avait fermement soutenu la position de Severus Rogue pendant la guerre auprès du Magenmagot, finissant par une décoration officiel du ministère comme Hero de guerre. Cela avait bizarrement rendu le potionniste encore plus exécrable qu'auparavant...

D'autres nouvelles avaient étés surprenantes: le seul élève marqué, Drago Malfoy, avait été totalement innocenté grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait rapidement compris l'oppression du Lord Noir sur le Serpentard lors de sa sixième année, et lorsque celui-ci avait voulu tuer le directeur, le vieil homme lui avait promis son aide en empêchant la mort de ses parents ainsi que la sienne. Ils avaient alors empêchés les mangemorts d'attaquer Poudlard en cette fin d'année et Malfoy avait pu repartir chez lui avec ses parents, Rogue et Dumbledore les gardants tous en vie, mais les laissant sous le joug de Voldemort, sans autres possibilités. Narcissa et Drago Malfoy avaient alors aidés Severus Rogue dans son rôle d'espion, et s'étaient lancés dans la bataille finale en jouant aux parfaits mangemorts auprès des autres et de Lucius. C'est lors de leur procès familial que Dumbledore avait sauvé le patriarche des Malfoy du baiser des détraqueurs pour la prison à vie, alors qu'il défendait le rôle de Drago et Narcissa en tant qu'espion et victime de l'oppression de Voldemort. La dernière des Black avait toute fois un passé et des accusions trop lourdes pour s'en sortir indemne; mais elle avait échappé au pire en ne passant que quelques années derrière les barreaux. Quand à leur fils unique, il était surveillé, de par sa marque et les actions de son père, mais pouvait aller voir sa mère régulièrement et retourner pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Et il était très reconnaissant pour ça, spécialement envers Dumbledore.

Ce que personne ne savait -à part évidemment notre directeur bien aimé- c'est que c'était surtout le poid de la parole d'Harry Potter, qui avait énormément comptée lors du procès de l'adolescent et de sa mère. Le Survivant, se sentant redevable d'une dette envers la mère Malfoy, l'avait défendu, ainsi que son fils, que le brun savait quasiment innocent. Malgré la haine et la rancoeur, Harry avait plaidé pour son innocence. Et étrangement, il ne le regrettait pas. Continuer de voir son horrible visage arrogant et ses cheveux trop blond tout les jours le rassurait quant à la normalité de son quotidien.

Et c'est avec surprise que tous les élèves, même les Serpentard, virent le jour de la rentrée, un Drago Malfoy droit et fier, au visage impassible et sérieux. Pas de prétention, d'orgueil, d'arrogance ou de vantardise. Ni sur son visage, ni dans son comportement. Le méprisable Prince des Serpentards avait presque disparu. Presque, puisque pour Harry il l'était toujours autant, malgré sa froideur et son indifférence constante, qu'on pourrait voir comme une sorte de gentillesse en comparaison avec son ancien comportement. Il ne lançait plus de piques, plus d'insultes, et se contentait de regarder ou répondre froidement à celui que le provoquait. Ce changement avait ravis de nombreuses personnes, mais quelques Serpentards extériorisaient leur douleur ou leur frustration d'une manière bien différente : comme Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait avoir besoin de mettre plus bas que terre tous les élèves qui, à son goût, l'aurait mal regardé, spécialement les Gryffondors.

Harry était très heureux de ce changement. Le blondin n'essayait plus de lui saboter ses potions en cours, ne lui crachait pas dessus à chaque couloir à propos de ses amis ou de sa famille. Mais si Harry était honnête avec lui même -ne nous le cachons pas: ce n'était vraiment pas le cas- il dirait que leurs disputes lui manquait. Cette animosité constante entre eux, les regards noirs qu'ils se lançait, les insultes... Toutes ces petites choses faisait partie de l'ancien quotidien d'Harry et elles lui manquait. Elles lui rappelaient "l'avant". Quand Sirius était encore en vie, ou Remus... Quand l'ordre du Phénix comptait encore tous ses membres et qu'Harry avait un semblant de famille.

Mais c'était le passé et Harry ne pensait actuellement absolument pas à ça. Il pensait plutôt au prochain entrainement de Quidditch intense qu'il aurait en vue de son match contre les Poufsouffles, dont l'équipe avait un certain succès cette année. Ron et Seamus critiquaient un des poursuiveurs dont le jeu, d'après eux, était très mauvais, alors que Dean et Neville contestaient leurs paroles et vantaient les prouesses de leurs batteurs. Harry écoutait leurs chamailleries en souriant, pensant mentalement à une nouvelle technique pour leur victoire.

Ils étaient en route pour la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hermione, qui marchait à la gauche d'Harry, un livre entre les mains, et de Ginny, qui participait activement à la discussion des garçons. De nombreux élèves observèrent le petit groupe. C'était quelque chose de très courant depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour Harry bien sûr, mais également pour quelques autres qui avaient gagnés en popularité. Le fan club d'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi grand, influent et fanatique. Ron et Hermione, en tant que meilleurs amis du Sauveurs, avaient eu leur part de respect et de fans, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Ron. Mais également des élèves comme Luna, Neville ou Ginny, donc des proches du survivant mais aussi des combattants important lors de la bataille, avaient attirés l'attention et le respect de très nombreux élèves.

C'était donc devenu régulier que ce petit groupe de Gryffondors -accompagné parfois d'une jeune Serdaigle- soit au coeur des discutions, des ragots et l'objet de regards intrigués ou fanatiques. Et lorsque que trois jeunes filles de Pouffsoufle vinrent accoster Dean et Seamus en gloussant, personne ne fût surpris. Neville et Ron râlèrent gentiment sur leur manque de popularité et en profitèrent pour taquiner leurs deux amis. Ginny se moquait franchement de leurs airs surpris et avenant, ou même souriant avec charme pour Seamus. Harry sourit à nouveau devant la scène, suivant Hermione qui avait continué son chemin après avoir levés les yeux au ciel et marmonné à propos de "petites adolescentes superficielles pleines d'hormones.".

Cette dernière discutait tranquillement avec Harry de leur devoir de botanique lorsqu'ils aperçurent Luna au milieu du grand Hall. La jeune femme -parce qu'elle en était clairement une à présent- avait quelque peu changé depuis la guerre. Des changements mineurs et presque invisible avaient opérés sur son corps, comme les deux petits centimètres qu'elle avait gagné durant l'été, mais d'autres avaient été flagrant aux yeux des élèves, et spécialement chez la gent masculine. Malgré sa taille toujours aussi fine, elle ne paraissait plus aussi frêle et les formes plutôt discrètes mais avantageuses dont elle avait hérité lui donnaient une silhouette plus féminine. Ses vêtements mettaient parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine maintenant assez généreuse et les courbes de ses hanches. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aux couleurs extravagantes sous sa robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus propres et plus blond et étaient parsemés de perles, de fils et de plumes multicolores. Ceux de toute la partie haute de sa tête étaient enroulés autour de sa baguette, formant un petit chignon ébouriffé, laissant le reste de sa chevelure comme une cascade dans son dos. Elle portait toujours des bijoux plus étranges les uns que les autres, à l'image de sa personnalité. Sa boucle d'oreille droite était une longue chaine d'or auquel pendait un petit os, rappelant à Harry celui d'un poulet. D'autres boucles d'oreilles aux couleurs et formes farfelues ornaient son oreille gauche, comme son éternel radis, un soleil à la forme surprenante ou encore un nain de jardin. Elle portait un collier ras de cou en cordage jaune citron et vert fluo ainsi qu'un long pendantif en argent qui atteignait presque son nombril. Son sac orange tombait mollement de son épaule sans que Luna ne semble vouloir le remonter. Son visage, aux traits plus fins qu'auparavant, était embellie par un surprenant maquillage très léger. Mais elle n'avait cependant pas perdu son air rêveur, et ses yeux paraissaient toujours immenses, malgré son maquillage qui avait réussi à cacher leur effet globuleux.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers elle sans qu'elle ne les remarqua, fixant le vide de son air perdu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, la blonde murmura quelque chose si doucement qu'ils ne surent qu'elle n'avait parlé seulement aux mouvements de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu dit ? lui demanda gentiment Hermione avec un sourire.

Luna se tourna finalement vers eux, lentement, pas le moins du monde surprise par leur présence.

-Bonjour Luna, la salua Harry alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses vis à vis.

-Hum, alors qu'est ce que tu disait ? réessaya Hermione.

-Oh, rien de bien important, vous le saurait bien assez tôt, lui répondit Luna de sa voix mystérieuse.

Elle resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant encore quelques secondes, ses deux amis se regardant avec incompréhension. Elle finit par quitter ses pensées et retrouva son sourire.

-Oh, bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione. Vous avez vu le temps dehors ? Je voulais aller trouver des Pholmux dans le parc, mais la pluie les fait fuir, ils détestent l'eau. C'est dommage. Vous saviez qu'une colonie avait envahit le parc et la forêt interdite avant la rentrée ? Mon père m'en a parlé. C'est pour ça que je voulais sortir pendant mon temps libre pour aller les rencontrer.

-Eh bien euuh... Non, je ne savais pas... dit Harry, confus par le discours de la jeune femme, pendant que Hermione soupirait de résignation au nom de l'animal inconnu.

-Oh c'est normal, ils sont très discrets, je n'en ai toujours pas vus...

Et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide, au désespoir de ses deux amis. Hermione toussota et s'apprêta à ramener Luna dans leur monde, mais elle le fit d'elle même en se tournant vers eux et en s'exclamant:

-J'ai faim. J'espère qu'il y aura des pancakes et de la confiture à l'ananas. Ou à l'abricot. Ou même à la framboise...

La jolie blonde fit ensuite un beau sourire aux deux Gryffondor et se mit en route pour la Grande Salle, tout en monologuant sur ce qu'elle allait boire avec ses pancakes.

La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie lorsque les trois amis y entrèrent. Son plafond était constitué de nuages d'une magnifique palette de tons gris, allant du gris clair presque blanc au gris sombre et orageux. Ils bougeaient tout doucement, comme guidés par un vent imaginaire. Malgré leurs aspects pluvieux, aucune goutte n'en tombait, et le plafond avait plus l'air beau que menaçant.

Alors que les deux Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers leur table, Luna observa avec une grande attention les élèves qui déjeunaient près d'elle.

-C'est bizarre... dit elle pensivement, je sais que c'est quelque part... Mais où ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour scanner les tables environnantes, sous l'incompréhension totale d'Hermione et Harry. Le visage de la blonde finit par s'éclairer -avait elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? Elle regarda avec le plus grand sérieux ces deux amis perdus et leur lâcha de sa voix la plus sérieuse -et aussi la plus mystérieuse- :

-Je ne boirai pas de jus de citrouille aujourd'hui.

-...

-A plus tard, lança finalement Luna avec un petit sourire et partit vers la table des Serdaigles, où de magnifiques pancakes l'attendaient.

-D'accord. Je crois que je ne comprendrai définitivement jamais Luna.

-C'est ce qui fait son charme...

Les deux lions pouffèrent devant le surréalisme de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister et s'installèrent à leur table dans le bonne humeur. Le reste de la troupe finit par arriver à son tour et tous commencèrent leur petit déjeuner au milieu des rires et des bavardages.

-Hé, mais pourquoi il n'y a que du jus de citrouille ce matin ? Grogna Ron avec une moue contrarié.

-Parce qu'en plus de manger 10 plats différents , tu as besoin de plusieurs boissons pour satisfaire ton estomac ? soupira sa meilleure amie. Et il y a du café aussi, tiens.

-Eh bien oui, j'aime la diversité ! Et je DÉTESTE le café !

-La diversité ! s'exclama Seamus en éclatant de rire avec Dean.

-Ben oui... Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-Ron, le prend pas mal, mais la _diversité_ , comme tu dit, c'est pas vraiment ton truc... répondit gentiment Seamus, Dean gloussant derrière sa main.

-Ah bon ?! Et c'est quoi mon... truc ?

-Eh bien, je dirais, l'opposé de diversité... posa doucement Seamus, conscient que Ron avait été piqué au vif avec sa remarque.

-L'uniformité... Ou le commun, quoi, rajouta Dean.

-Vous pensez que moi, je suis commun ?! cria Ron, les joues rouges de colère.

-Non, on dit pas ça… Mais tu dois bien admettre que tu n'es pas très… euh… original ? essaya Dean.

-Enfin, dans le sens où… rajouta rapidement Seamus en voyant les yeux de Ron s'écarquiller sous le choc, où… Mmmh comment dire… Euh…

-Je crois Ron, dit posément Neville en voyant ses deux camarades de chambre s'enfoncer dans leurs excuses, qu'ils veulent juste souligner le fait que tu es quelqu'un qui a des habitudes et qui n'aime pas trop en changer…

-Oui voilà ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ron les regarda tout les trois tour à tour et finit par demander:

-Vous trouvez que j'ai des sortes d'habitudes qui ne change jamais ?

-Eh bien, reprit Neville après un regard hésitant vers Dean et Seamus, c'est pas méchant hein, mais tu es du genre a avoir ta petite routine… Tu as tes petits rituels pour manger, pour dormir, et d'autres choses, tu essais pas vraiment de te faire des amis dans les autres maisons… Mais c'est pas une critique, Ron, c'est plus une remarque ! T'es notre ami comme ça et pas autrement !

-Neville a raison et… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron, c'est la vérité ! se défendit Hermione devant le regard trahi de son meilleur ami. On s'en fiche que tu aimes dormir jusqu'à midi les week-ends, que tu râles tout les matins pour te lever et aller en cours, que tu aimes manger du poulet seulement avec de la sauce pimenté, que tu détestes la tarte au citron, que tu aimes parler très régulièrement des futurs -et improbables- victoire des Canons de Chudley, spécialement devant Seamus qui soutient les Crécelles de Kenmare, son équipe Irlandaise favorite, et alors aussitôt vous partez dans un grand débat sur toutes les équipes de la Ligue, sur qui va pouvoir gagner la Coupe, les points forts et les points faibles de chacune, débat qui finit par un dialogue de sourds où vous affirmez que c'est votre équipe favorite qui va l'emporter ! On s'en fiche que tu te débrouilles pour copier sur un autre tout les devoirs de potions, que tu critiques constamment les Serpentards, que tu me demandes avant chaque cours s'il n'y avait aucun devoir à faire dont tu n'aurais pas entendu parler, que tu n'aimes pas spécialement trainer avec des élèves d'autres maisons, à part peut être Luna, et qu'à chaque fois qu'on te propose de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'aller faire les boutiques à Pres-au-Lard -à part bien sur pour aller chez Zonko ou les Trois Ballais-, ou d'aller à la bibliothèque, tu fasses une tête d'enterrement comme si on t'emmenait à l'abattoir ! Oui, on s'en fiche, ça ne change en rien au fait que nous sommes tes amis et que l'on t'apprécie ainsi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on ne te l'as jamais fait remarqué. Juste: prends en conscience. Tu as ta petite routine, comme je pense, chacun d'entre nous, mais tu as tendance à tout faire pour qu'elle ne change pas d'un millimètre, tu as un peu peur du changement, je dirais.

Prise dans sa tirade, Hermione mit quelques secondes à remarquer les paires d'yeux ronds qui la fixaient. Elle rougit légèrement de gêne sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

-Quoi, je suis observatrice, et puis c'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais comme ma poche…

-Ça on peut le dire ! s'exclama Seamus en riant, suivit de tout les autres.

-Dis moi Mione, appela Ron d'un ton faussement inquiet, tu m'espionne ou… ?

-Mais nan imbécile ! répondit-elle vivement sous le rire grandissant des autres. Tu es juste très prévisible ! Et, comme je te l'ai dit, tu as tes habitudes ! Et puis, ça va faire au moins sept ans que nous sommes meilleurs amis et que nous faisons tout ensemble, alors…

-Ooooh ma meilleure amie pour la vie, si attentionnée envers moi ! minauda Ron en plaçant son bras autour du coup d'Hermione pour plaquer un gros bisou bruyant sur sa joue alors que cette dernière, maintenant complètement rouge mais avec un petit sourire, essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du rouquin.

Ron admit lui même ses habitudes plutôt étranges, et finit même par se moquer littéralement de son quotidien et de sa personne, riant de bon coeur avec ses amis.

Harry cependant n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les bêtises de son ami, et observait la Grande Salle. A la table des professeurs, seul Rogue était aux abonnés absents; Pomfresh et Chourave discutaient avec bonne humeur, Hagrid et Flitwick semblaient passionnés par un des plats sous leurs yeux, McGonagall se tenait droite à la gauche du directeur, levant les yeux aux ciel régulièrement, surement à l'entente des dires de Trewlaney, vu les grands gestes que celle-ci faisait, manquant plusieurs fois de crever un oeil à sa voisine, Mme Bibine. Quand à Albus Dumbledore, il ne semblait nullement perturbée par les sottises sortant de la bouche de son professeur de divination.

Il fit apparaitre un grand verre de cristal dans sa main droite rempli d'un liquide sombre: un jus de groseille, pour aller avec ses délicieux pancakes, et, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il balaya du regard la salle sous les yeux. Il finit par croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry, et lui sourit plus franchement avant de détourner son regard.

Le Gryffondor s'amusa de la lueur de malice dans les yeux de son directeur et continua lui aussi son observation. C'est ainsi que son regard se posa sur la table des verts et argents, et spécialement sur un éclat d'un blond. Drago Malfoy mangeait gracieusement son petit déjeuner, les yeux parcourant indifféremment ses camarades qui bavardaient autour de lui. Une légère moue ennuyé sur le visage, il répondait de temps à autres aux questions que lui posait son voisin de gauche, Zabini, qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Harry observa longuement le visage fin et harmonieux de sa Némésis, ses cheveux presque blanc brillant à la lumière ambiante, et ses longs doigts gracieux qui amenait une fourchette jusqu'à sa belle bouche rosée.

Le Survivant détaillait le Prince des Serpentards en se demandant à nouveau qu'est ce qui avait pu "l'adoucir". Ou en tout cas, le faire passer d'un sale adolescent arrogant et vaniteux qui balançait des horreurs à tout bout de champs à un jeune homme froid et indifférent. Harry se doutait que la guerre, la peine de son père ainsi que celle de sa mère, étaient des possibles raisons à son changement de comportement. Il s'était forgé une carapace bien solide contre le monde extérieur, celui qui le rejetait, lui et sa famille. Et Harry ne pouvait que respecter, voire d'admirer sa manière de se protéger. Il aurait voulu savoir comment créer une carapace qui semblait aussi solide que la sienne pour se protéger lui même des journalistes, des gens extérieurs, ou même parfois de ses amis…

Le brun fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par un mouvement du blond. Celui-ci s'était levé en prenant ses affaires avec ses deux voisins, Nott et Zabini, et se dirigeait vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Au même moment, ses amis finissaient de manger et Hermione lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention:

-On monte en cours, c'est l'heure. Tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça et finit son café avant de se lever et de suivre le groupe.

Celui-ci arriva devant la salle de Métamorphose en avance; le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé et la porte était grande ouverte: les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles s'installèrent donc à leurs places habituelles dans un grand brouhaha.

Personne ne vit les deux personnes sous leurs capes d'invisibilité, trafiquées par leurs soins, les observer à l'entrée de la salle. Personne ne vit non plus leurs inventions minuscules dissimulées un peu partout dans le château. Et personne ne vit encore moins leurs immenses sourires malicieux, légèrement sadiques...

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura plu !

J'en dirai plus sur leurs "inventions minuscules" dans le prochain chapitre

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans une petite review ! (Non, aucune demande de ma part… :p)

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 2: La Prédiction

Salut ! Voilà donc le ch-

... comment ça on est en 2017 ? En novembre ?! DEUX ANS ?!

Ah oui quand même... Oups

Euh... désolé ?

 **SÉRIEUSEMENT** , oui je suis toujours en vie, ainsi que cette fiction ! Je pense que beaucoup ont du perdre l'espoir de la voir se finir mais si si, je vous rassure (enfin pas sur que ça vous rassure...) je finirais cette fic. Même si ça met du temps. Bon ça doit vous énerver de lire ça, beaucoup d'autres ont dit la même chose mais... Eh bien je le pense alors, c'est déjà ça ? x)

Donc... tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à m'excuser parce que, disons le clairement, ça craint. Ce retard craint grave sa maman. Et j'ai des excuses et parfois absolument pas.

En fait, tout à commencé avec une connerie qui m'est arrivé quelques mois après la publication du dernier chap où je me suis faite voler mon téléphone. Pour infos, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur depuis plus de trois ans, et donc tout, _**TOUT**_ est sur mon téléphone. Y compris mes fics. A ce moment là le chapitre que vous allez lire (qui n'est plus du tout le même maintenant) était presque finit. J'avais aussi d'autres projets en cours, mais aussi deux OS complément finit que je comptais publier.

BREF. Ça m'as tellement déprimé de tout perdre que j'ai été incapable d'écrire pendant plusieurs mois. J'avais complètement perdue l'envie. Je n'ai donc jamais réécris ce que j'avais perdu. Mais j'ai finit par retrouver un peu de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre, et écrire d'autres choses qui peut être un jour seront publier ici.

Sincèrement ça n'a pas été facile, mais après 12 000 modifications j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre.

Alors maintenant vous allez me dire... **Et la suite ?** Parce que si c'est un chapitre tout les deux ans...

Non, je vais pas recommencer x)

Le chapitre 3 est en cours de rédaction, j'ai déjà toute la ligne directrice du chapitre. Donc ça devrait aller. J'ai encore des hésitations sur la suite puisqu'en deux ans j'ai quand même eu le temps de repenser à cette fic. A la base elle ne devait faire que 4 chapitres environ (en comptant le prologue) et là... Eh bien je sais pas du tout ! On verra bien !

 **/!\ Recontextualisation /!\**

On me l'a demandé dans les review, alors je fais une petite mise au point:

▪Alors oui, pas tout le monde est mort. J'ai fais mon tri. J'avais besoin de perso qui étaient morts pendans ou avant la guerre (parce que c'était plus drôle ave eux) Mais tout ceux avec qui je n'vais rien imaginé, eh bien j'ai laisser comme c'était dans le canon.

DONC: Fred, Rogue, Dumbledore, Colin Crivey ou encore Dobby sont toujours en vie. Je suis désolé pour les autres :(

▪Les matières: euh alors là, c'est juste le gros bordel. Sérieusement j'en parle un peu dans ce chapitre mais sérieusement le pourquoi du comment est pas vraiment logique alors... vous prenez pas la tête avec ça, Lisez cette fic avec humour et recul :p

* * *

 **Disclamer :** Je suis peut être blonde, mais je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Seul l'histoire chelou et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

 **P.S. :** Désolé, encore une fois je n'ai pas de beta, alors si vous trouvez des fautes... eh bien c'est que mes nombreuses relectures sont à perfectionner.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **Amande16** : Merci beaucoup ! Je compte faire un Harry/Drago, je l'ai dit dans mon résumé, mais la façon dont j'ai écris t'as laissé penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un HP/BZ ? J'adore aussi les deux, et je compte bien parler de Blaise, mais pas avec Harry :3 Et pour la publication... Eh bien comme tu as dû le lire au dessus, là c'est totalement nimporte quoi... Je vraiment désolé ! Merci encore ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Riska** : Pas mal les noms du pokémon ! J'y avais pas pensé ! XD Ah ah Luna te met le doute ? Tes questiond auront des réponses claires dans le chapitre 3 ! Mais je pense que ce chapitre ci va t'aiguiller un peu ? Merci pour la review !

 **Ailuru:** Moi aussi j'adore Luna, merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2:**

 **La Prédiction**

* * *

Les élèves des deux maisons étaient rentrés dans la salle et profitaient de l'absence du professeur de métamorphose pour continuer leurs discutions dans un joyeux brouhaha, avant le retour de la sévère McGonagall qui demanderait aussitôt le silence le plus total.

Pourtant, tout ne semblait pas joyeux pour tout le monde: Dean et Seamus étaient face à face, dans un coin de la salle, en plein milieu d'une dispute qu'ils tentaient de garder discrète en se retenant d'élever le volume de leurs voix. Certains leurs jetaient des coups d'oeil, voulant connaitre le sujet du conflit pour satisfaire leur soif insatiable de ragots, mais Neville fut le seul à s'approcher pour tenter de calmer ses deux amis.

Harry s'installa à sa place dans la salle de Métamorphose, discutant avec Ron et Hermione, qui s'installèrent, respectivement, à ses côtés et juste devant lui. Le rouquin profita de l'absence du Serdaigle, voisin de table de sa meilleure amie, pour se moquer se lui, non sans taquiner gentiment la brune par la même occasion. Alors que cette dernière se mit à défendre un minimum Frédérick, mais sans grande conviction, celui-ci arriva à leur niveau. Il leur fit à tous un grand sourire, ses cheveux châtain aux reflets blonds parfaitement coiffés en une raie sur le côté, le tout impeccablement lissé avec une quatité on négligeable de gel.

-Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit mal aux yeux de Harry.

-Bonjour Lopez, répondit poliment Hermione en sortant ses affaires.

-Oh non, s'il te plait, Lopez c'est trop courtois, appelle moi Frédérick, Hermi-Chérie !

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, Harry se retint de vomir, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux rond alors que Frédérick ne lâchait pas son sourire et se penchait vers elle.

-Quoi que tu pourrais directement m'appeler Fred, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Pour te dire la vérité, mes proches m'appellent Freddo, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très sexy, alors je préférerais que tu m'appelle Fred. Juste Fred. Juste entre nous.

Il fit un nouveau clin d'oeil alors que son sourire se faisait... charmeur. Charmeur ?! La mâchoire d'Hermione manqua de se fracasser sur le sol alors que ces yeux, toujours grand ouverts sous le coup de la surprise, fixaient les dents presque trop blanches du Serdaigle et ses lèvres brillantes. L'idée qu'il se soit mit du gloss ou un quelconque baume à lèvres traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme une demi seconde. Mais sa pensée fut totalement interrompu par le bout de sa langue qui passa lentement sur ces dites lèvres, comme pour leurs redonner encore plus de brillance.

-Non mais Lopez, qu'est ce que tu CROIS faire, là ?!

Hermione, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, et Lopez, un air contrarié sur le visage, se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de crier de dégoût, Ronald Weasley. Le brun à ses côtés, quand à lui, fixait la bouche du Serdaigle, son visage déformé par une grimace entre l'horreur et le dégoût profond.

-De quoi je me mêle Weasley ? Et puis, qu'est ce que TU crois que je crois que je fais ?

-Que... Je... bégaya Ron, rouge de colère et d'indignation. Il semblait avoir du mal à formuler une phrase, toujours sous le choc.

-Tout simplement, reprit "Freddo" sans laisser au roux le temps de finir, je fais ce que je crois devoir faire: être proche de cette belle demoiselle !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa voisine toujours immobile et la regarda tendrement.

-Mon égoïsme m'as empêché de voir la vérité. J'ai été aveuglé par ma soif toujours plus grande de savoir pour la magnifique et passionnante matière qu'est la métamorphose. Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quelle point ton talent est certain, Ô ma belle Gryffondor, à quelle point ton sourire vaux tout les trésors du monde et que tes yeux me font voyager dans un monde que nous seuls connaîtront lorsque nous serons réunis... !

Il secoua doucement la tête, comme triste de ce qu'il avait raté, ces yeux à présent brillants d'un amour découvert.

-Tu sais, ma douce, reprit-il sur le ton de la confidence d'une voix milleuse, ce monde dans lequel je nous imagine tout les deux, celui que je vois quand je te regarde, celui dans lequel je part quand je plonge dans tes yeux, il me donne envie de... de proclamer notre amour prochain. De montrer à tous ta beauté caché. Ça me donne envie d'écrire des chansons, de te chanter ce que dit mon coeur, d'écrire... Oh oui écrire ! Je me découvre une âme de poète ! -Ses yeux s'éclairent comme s'il avait découvert le sens de la vie, puis les ferme, un sourire au lèvres, semblant profiter pleinement de cet instant- J'ai déjà tout le poème dans ma tête, comme gravé sous mes paupières... !

Il rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux noisettes de la jeune femme et reprend:

-L'amour fait de moi un homme nouveau, ouvert aux autres, et surtout, à toi.

Un silence total répondit à sa tirade. Lopez regarda amoureusement Hermione, sûr de la réciproque de son amour. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir bouger: toujours en état de choc, son visage s'était quelque peu transformée en une grimace choquée et profondément écœurée. Un éclat de rire brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les quatre élèves.

-Par Merlin Lopez, tu as perdu un pari ou quoi ?

Et Harry se remit à rire. Ron fixait toujours avec incrédulité Lopez mais sembla se détendre un peu à l'entente du rire de son meilleur ami.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Potter ?! s'indigna Frédérick. Tu pense que je mens ? Que mon amour n'est pas réel ?

Harry repartit dans un fou rire qui détendit un peu la brune.

-Comme si tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, secouant la tête devant l'absurdité des propos du Serdaigle.

-Alors tu as perdu un pari, c'est ça ? dit lentement Ron, toujours suspicieux mais semblant croire plutôt les dires du brun. Pourquoi tu viens nous emmerder ? Laisse Hermione en dehors de tes blagues ridicules.

Frédérick ouvrit grand sa bouche, indigné. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda tour à tour Harry qui essuyait les larmes de son fou rire un peu calmé, Ron qui paraissait énervé et dégoûté, et Hermione, sa belle Hermione, qui paraissait complètement perdu et regardait avec inquiétude sa bouche ouverte sous l'outrage. Elle semblait craindre l'arrivée de nouvelles paroles, pourtant sorties tout droit de son coeur.

Mais il ne pût défendre avec passion son amour pour la Gryffondor car le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la salle. Il regarda le brun et le roux de haut et leur lança qu'il en parlerait plus tard.

-Ne t'en fait pas, chuchota-t-il à Hermione suffisamment fort pour que ses deux meilleurs amis entendent, je te défendrai toujours, tout comme notre amour.

Hermione s'apprêta à protester, mais Harry posa sa main sur son bras et lui intima de laisser tomber la débilité de son voisin. Ron marmonna à propos de poulet bleu et bronze au cerveau grillé par ses lectures, et tous essayèrent de se concentrer sur l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Celle-ci fit un grand sourire -oui oui, un grand- en saluant la classe.

-Bonjour à tous. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en dernière année et que les ASPICS approchent à grand pas ! Et je vous vois déjà protester en me rappelant que nous ne sommes qu'en octobre, et que nombreux d'entre vous ont bien commencé le programme l'année dernière, en tous cas dans ma matière, malgré les très nombreux… problèmes engendrés. Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié l'horrible année que nous avons tous passé. Autant pour ceux qui étaient présent que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur le trio d'or.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous devez être doublement attentif dans vos cours, et travailler régulièrement. Nous sommes en temps d'après-guerre, chers élèves, et les temps sont durs. Notre communauté se reconstruit difficilement et vos avenirs sont incertains. Vous savez tous que c'est la raison pour laquelle chacun d'entre vous a dû reprendre une de vos anciennes matières. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous ont choisis la divination avec le professeur Trewlaney ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose.

La classe fut abasourdie. Il était de notoriété publique que la directrice des Gryffondor méprisait la divination, et était très loin de s'entendre avec le professeur qui l'enseignait. Le sourire gigantesque qu'affichait la femme devant eux les choqua d'autant plus.

-C'est donc pour cela que je vous conseille fortement de travailler et de ne pas bâcler vos devoirs ! -Son sourire sembla s'agrandir encore et elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un chapitre important de l'année. Soyez attentif, il n'est pas des plus simples.

Elle fit un mouvement complexe avec sa baguette et le petit tabouret qui reposait à côté de son bureau se métamorphosa en un mannequin de bois de la taille de McGonagall, à l'apparence simple. Pourtant celui-ci se mit à bouger avec une aisance surprenante, puis à une vitesse sidérante. Le professeur se mit à énoncer les nombreuses capacités de son ex-tabouret, dont des lancers de toutes sortes de projectiles qu'il pouvait transforme lui même, idéal comme adversaire pour les entraînements, ainsi que d'autres facultés qui firent frissonner les élèves concentrés, conscient de la complexité du sortilège.

Hermione écrivait déjà activement sur un long parchemin qui serait bientôt rempli d'encre. Mais son voisin, habituellement aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, ne touchait pas à sa plume, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne semblant pas écouter les paroles du professeurs non plus. Harry et Ron essayaient quand à eux de comprendre le plus possible le sortilège prise de tête, jetant de fréquent coups d'oeil à Frédérick qui s'était mit à observer -si ce n'était dévorer des yeux- Hermione, à la grande horreur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

McGonagall fut patiente et extrêment encourageante et prévoyante avec les élèves, les rassurants lorsqu'ils étaient perdus. Ce qui ne les rassurait pas du tout. Pas plus que les nombreux sourires qu'elle leurs adressaient, parfois bienveillant, parfois éclatant, au point -une fois- de rire, lorsqu'un élève disait une bonne réponse. Hermione en fut donc la plus grande destinataire et commença à sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son professeur.

Son anxiété fut renforcé lorsqu'à la fin du cours, la directrice adjointe les congédia avec un nouveau petit sermon sur leur travail.

-Je vous rappelle à tous que vous devez me rendre votre devoir de trois rouleaux de parchemin pour le vendredi de la semaine prochaine.

Hermione releva vivement la tête alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, pressés de sortir.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais vous n'aviez pas dit pour le vendredi de cette semaine ?

-Oh oui, mais ce matin je me suis rendue compte de la somme de travail que vous aviez dans toutes vos matières, en comptant celle que vous avez dû rajouter en début d'année. Je vous encourage à continuer à travailler sérieusement, mais si vous êtes ensevelis sous les devoirs, vous n'y arriverai pas. J'ai demandé trois rouleaux, ce qui est un long devoir, alors je pense qu'une semaine supplémentaire aux deux que je vous ai déjà donnés sera la bienvenue.

Elle adressa à son élève un nouveau sourire éblouissant. Qui acheva d'inquiéter sérieusement Hermione sur la santé mentale de leur directrice de maison.

Ses deux meilleurs amis sortirent avec le sourire aux lèvres malgré le cours intensif qu'ils venaient de suivre, tout content du bénéfice de temps que leur professeur leur avait offert. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant de sa part, et les deux garçons comptait en discuter avec leur meilleure amie qui s'approchait lorsque celle-ci fut attrapée par le bras et tiré en arrière.

-Hermione, est ce qu'on pourrait parler, s'il te plait ? Tout les deux ? demanda Lopez en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux Gryffondor à quelques pas de là.

Ron s'apprêta à protester mais Hermione lui fit un signe de la tête et répondit à Frédérick:

-D'accord Loppez. J'ai une heure de libre, et je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Ça te va si l'on parle en y allant ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il glissa son bras entre le sien et son buste et commença à partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Fred, surtout lorsque l'on est entre nous, ma douce.

Hermione sembla protester mais ils s'étaient trop éloignés et ses deux meilleurs amis ne purent en entendre plus. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent au bout du couloir, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas bougés. Finalement ce fut le roux qui brisa le silence:

-Tu ne trouve pas que les gens sont bizarres aujourd'hui ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Tout le monde est toujours bizarre ici.

-oOo-

Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la pièce que déjà ils voulaient s'enfuir. Ils étaient là, dans le couloir, à quelques mètres seulement de la salle, regardant les élèves passer devant eux, et l'odeur encore faible de l'encens qui parvenait déjà à leurs narines. Harry se massait les tempes en sentant un mal de tête arriver et Ron était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas Parvati Patil, qui avait gloussé comme une idiote du cours de métamorphose jusqu'ici, en vantant les qualités du très regretté professeur Firenze, et en jetant de fréquent regards aux célèbres deux meilleurs amis ? Ou pourquoi pas le professeur Trewlaney, qu'ils entendaient d'où ils étaient, saluer les élèves de sa voix mystique, qui avait encore mit trop d'encens dans sa salle et qui donnerait la gerbe aux trois quarts des élèves ? Ou pourquoi pas Dean et Seamus qui n'avaient cessés, tout le long du trajet, de continuer à se disputer, pour se qui semblerait être une histoire de rangement de dortoir ou de chanson massacré au réveil, de se lancer des piques, des méchancetés. Ils avaient étés odieux avec tous leurs amis, y compris Neville qui tentait de les aider. Mais lui aussi finit par abandonner, laissant les deux meilleurs amis le loisir de s'insulter entre eux.

Bref, Ron et Harry étaient passablement énervés. Mais -malheureusement ? - Ron ne tua personne et ils montèrent simplement en cours, à contre coeur.

Les deux Gryffondor regardaient sans la voir la boule de cristal posée sur la table, et entendaient sans écouter la voix de leur professeur leur narrer les complexités des lectures d'une boule de cristal. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi -oui, pourquoi !- avaient-ils repris cette matière là ?! Bon, en même temps, soins aux créatures magiques avait été temporairement arrêté à cause de la destruction partielle du château et des animaux qui s'étaient cachés pendant la guerre, nombre d'entres eux étaient introuvables, au grand désespoir d'Hagrid. Sinon il y avait bien l'Etudes des moldus, mais Ron n'y comprenais rien et Harry estimait en avoir assez vus sur les moldus pour l'instant. Quand à l'Arithmancie ou encore L'Etude des Runes, même pas la peine d'y penser ! Alors les voilà tout deux à essayer de comprendre le langage inutile de la fumée à l'intérieur d'une sphère de verre. Et comme à chaque cours, ils feraient semblant de voir des signes, ou l'un des deux trouverait quelque chose -chose vraiment rare- et aussitôt le professeur de Divination viendraient détruire leur prédiction en voyant, elle, la mort proche et violente d'Harry Potter. N'empêche qu'il était là à chacun de ses cours à attendre le châtiment dont elle parlait avec chaque prévisions, que ce soit dans la boule de cristal, à travers des feuilles de thé au fond d'une tasse ou dans le langages des cartes de tarot. A vrai dire, elle avait fait très peu de prédiction à son propos depuis le début de l'année. La mort du plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, avec qui il avait eu quelques petits problèmes particuliers à cause d'une prophétie qu'elle avait elle même proférer, n'avait surement pas aidé.

Dans tous les cas, Harry avait un peu plus la paix dans son cours. Quand ce n'était pas les élèves qui s'y mettaient…

Harry regarda derrière lui, vers une table proche de la leur: Neville était entre Seamus et Dean, qui s'ignoraient royalement, parlant chacun avec Neville, sans qu'ils ne se regardent entre eux ni ne se parlent. Ce dernier semblait désemparée, et lança à Harry un regard empli de désespoir. Le brun ne put que grimacer et lui sourire en encouragement.

-Pour les non-initiés, l'utilisation de la boule de cristal nécessite patience, discipline, apprentissage, cria presque le professeur Trewlaney, les bras en l'air; il faut de la rigueur, une perpétuelle concentration et, à force de travail, des visions, des images, ou des dessins vont vous apparaître ! Nous sommes à notre quatrième séance, je pense que certain d'entre vous ont suffisamment progressé pour y voir des signaux poussés et donc y lire des prédictions détaillés !

Ron, il y a plusieurs jours, à leur premier cours pratique sur la boule de cristal, avait été choisi comme utilisateur de l'objet de prédiction par le professeur tout particulièrement. Elle avait précisée que "La boule de cristal est une véritable boule d'énergie, de magie et spiritualité. Chaque élève qui la manipulera devra être chargé d'énergie positive et de tout, TOUT, sauf d'énergie négative!" de sa voix de divinatrice passionnée, en gesticulant dans la salle; bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pas été choisi, particulièrement énervé ce jour là. Trewlaney était arrivée comme une furie lorsque celui-ci avait voulu approcher la sphère, et avait hurlé au meurtre -de sa boule de cristal- en insultant à sa manière notre pauvre héros. Elle s'était tout d'un coup calmé et avait proposé à Ron d'être celui qui lirait les prévisions, et Harry le "Consultant", celui dont on lirait l'avenir. Elle avait rajouté que ce n'était pas contre lui spécialement, mais elle sentait des ondes particulièrement mauvaises autour de lui ce jour là, ce dont Harry ne crut pas un seul mot, persuadé qu'elle aurait toujours trouvé une onde négative autour de lui et ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher sa petite boule fétiche. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait bien, ça le faisait parfois rire, ces visions abracadabrantes sur son avenir, et il n'était aucunement doué dans cette matière, alors, autant dormir ou se moquer des fausses visions de Ron.

-Veuillez vous approchez de la boule de cristal et commencez à vous relaxer...

Sybille Trelawney s'approcha des épais rideaux de velours d'une des fenêtre, tira d'un petit coup sec, et, suivit de tout les autres rideaux simultanément, couvrit une grande partie des fenêtres, plongeant la salle de classe dans une ambiance encore plus étouffante et sombre qu'elle ne l'était rien qu'avec l'encens. Ron se redressa sur sa chaise et essaya de faire les exercices de détente du professeur, sans rire avec Harry qui se moquait clairement de lui.

-Il faut que vous preniez conscience de votre âme et de votre magie, dit le professeur Trelawney, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sur son sternum. C'est la conscience qui ouvre le 3ème Oeil !

Et, restant dans la même position et les yeux toujours clos, leur professeur continua de les bassiner avec des conseils de relaxation, d'ouverture d'esprit, de contrôle du 3ème Oeil, etc, etc, etc.

Après de longues minutes où seule la voix monocorde de la Divinatrice et le son des respirations brisaient le silence de la pièce, leur professeur s'ébroua et leur demanda de poser les mains à plat sur la sphère, l'enserrant le plus possible, et laisser leur magie couler à travers la boule de cristal. Ron, les sourcils froncés de concentration, mit près d'une minute à avoir un résultat: une légère lumière émanait de la boule de verre. Harry et Ron purent voir avec précision les volutes de fumée pour l'instant immobile, attendant un Consultant pour se mouvoir et montrer un message.

Tout les élèves finirent par y arriver et la salle fut parsemée de petites lueurs blanches. Le professeur reprit la parole:

-C'est parfaiiit. Maintenant, vous devez projeter votre esprit vers celui de la personne en face de vous. Avec votre 3ème Oeil grand ouvert, et grâce à la magie de la boule de cristal mêlée à la votre, vous allez percevoir un ou plusieurs signes. Ils sont souvent soudains, brusques, c'est pourquoi il est important de les capter au passage ! Retenez tout ce que vous voyez ! Ces images peuvent être claires comme complètement folles ! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Concentrez vous. Et rappelez vous ! Ne regardez pas la sphère en surface, mais fixez son intérieur. Bien. Prenez votre temps...

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Tout les élèves se concentraient, observant l'objet sous leurs yeux et tentant d'y voir un présage. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait absolument rien. Pas un seul mouvement à l'intérieur. Il lançait de fréquent coup d'oeil à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant la sphère avec un sérieux étonnant. Ne sachant pas si lui, le consultant, pouvait voir quoi que ce soit, il attendit.

Au bout de longues minutes à observer chacun de ses camarades autour de lui -et de se moquer un peu de leur sérieux, il fallait le dire-, il se perdit dans ses pensées...

Il se demanda s'il aurait le courage de terminer son devoir de métamorphose pendant son heure d'étude après le déjeuner. Si Hermione avait supporté la présence de Lopez. Si Ron allait réussir à lire un vrai présage. S'il allait y voir une vision de mort et de souffrance, comme leur professeur depuis leur premier cours de Divination. Si Dumbledore avait déjà essayé d'arrêter les bonbons au citron pour ceux à la fraise. Si Rogue s'était déjà lavé les cheveux une fois dans sa vie. Si Flitwick avait déjà essayé de se lancer un sortilège de grandissement. Si Chourave avait déjà essayé de fumer des feuilles Mandragores séchées. Si Mcgonagall avait rit dans sa vie -puis il se rappela, encore traumatisé, qu'elle l'avait fait le matin même, et qu'elle avait une dentition parfaite...-. Si quelqu'un pouvait donner des cours de cuisine à Hagrid. Si Pomfresh avait déjà dû soigner les parties intimes d'un élève. Si un jour, lui, Harry Potter, aller arrêter de penser à l'infirmière en train d'ausculter des endroits non-auscultables d'élèves. S'il allait arrêter d'avoir l'imagination aussi fertile -et d'aussi mauvais choix de mots.

Alors qu'il se mettait une gifle mentale, il mit quelques secondes à remarquer le changement sous ses yeux: la fumée bougeait. Elle tournoyait à l'intérieur de la boule de cristal assez rapidement, formant deux courant: l'un allant de droite à gauche, l'autre de haut en bas. Harry savait que ces directions que prenait la fumée avait un sens précis, mais il n'avait aucun souvenirs de leurs significations.

S'enchaina une coloration tout d'abord rose pâle, puis rose fuchsia, puis rouge vif, éclairant la table d'une douce lumière rouge. La fumée finit par se colorer d'un blanc éclatant et pur.

Les mouvements finirent par se calmer brusquement, et les deux courants gardèrent leurs parcours à une allure très lente. Des volutes de fumées éparpillés partout dans la sphère se colorèrent séparément de rose, de rouge et de blanc. La lumière à l'intérieur sembla s'intensifier et Harry comprit que la prédiction avait lieu; Ron devait probablement de voir des images le concernant.

Le brun observa avec fascination la boule de cristal. Il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces couleurs et de ces mouvements mais elle était magnifique. Il releva la tête pour regarder le reste de la salle. La plus part des élèves avait réussit à colorer leurs boules, ce qui était un bon départ pour une vision réussite.

Regardant derrière lui, le Survivant put voir des couleurs parfaitement semblables à la sienne dans la boule de cristal que tentait de lire Neville. Ce dernier était tourné vers Dean et Seamus prenait des notes.

Il reporta son attention sur Ron qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

Tout à coup la lumière et les couleurs disparurent et la fumée s'arrêta et redevint un brouillard uniforme. Ron gardait les yeux fixés sur celle-ci, les sourcils froncés. Il finit par regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux pour lui dire:

-J'ai rien compris.

Le brun éclata de rire alors que le rouquin râlait:

-Non mais sérieusement, ça me montre plusieurs choses à la fois qui n'ont aucun liens entres elles ! Attend, une bouche et un vase en même temps, ça te parle à toi ?! Et juste après une jambe et un serpent… quoi que le serpent était peut être après… Oulala, je vais noter avant d'oublier.

Il sortit une plume, un encrier et un parchemin et nota toutes les indications qu'il avait pu voir. Il ouvrit ensuite l'énorme livre déjà posé dans un coin de la table à leur arrivé: _l'Encyclopédie du Voyant - Comprendre le 3°oeil, les prédictions et ses signes_. Il ne put retenir une grimace en parcourant les très -trop- nombreuses pages de l'antiquité qu'il avait entre les doigts, à la recherche de significations. Harry se moquait gentiment de son ami complètement perdu au milieu de tous ces mots pas toujours -voir jamais- compréhensibles.

Se tournant à nouveau vers la table de ses camarades de dortoir pour connaitre leur avancé, Harry fut surpris de voir Seamus très -mais alors très- en colère, et blessé, essayant de ne pas hurler sur un Dean complètement halluciné dont le regard passait du parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains à Neville, qui avait un air désolé sur le visage.

-Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers Ron qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

-Bon, commença ce dernier. Déjà, je sais certaines choses grâce aux sens des mouvements de la fumée et à ses couleurs.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son parchemin avant de plonger dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Il y avait deux courants de fumée, deux sens: du haut vers le bas et de la droite vers la gauche. Le premier indique que des difficultés vont contrarier tes projets…

-Génial, répondit Harry, sarcastique.

-Le deuxième sens signale que les indications données dans la vision concerne le coeur et les sentiments.

-Tu déconnes là ?

-Non, sourit le rouquin, et c'est pas fini.

-C'est vraiment génial.

-Les couleurs précisent encore le sujet de la vision: on a vu du blanc, du rose et du rouge. Le rose et le rouge sont presque toujours associés aux sentiments…

-Ah ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre: "le rouge est relié au sang".

-Eh bien, c'est déjà arrivé, mais c'est vraiment rare, et ce sont plutôt des couleurs sombres pour les signes de mauvaises augures, comme le noir, précisa Ron, penché sur son encyclopédie.

-Donc, les sentiments. C'est génial. Et le blanc?

-Le blanc est de bon augure ! Il annonce la réussite et…

Ron s'arrêta pour s'empêcher de rire...

-Et ? insista Harry.

-Et apporte un amour pur et durable.

...Mais finit par éclater de rire en regardant le visage de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci illustré parfaitement l'expression "bouche-bée".

-Ron arrête tes conneries...

-Mais c'est pas des conneries ! se défendit le rouquin entre deux fous rires. Sérieusement ! C'est la signification de la vision, c'est livre qui le dit !

-Eh bien ce livre est sacrément con ! Ou alors c'est toi qui a mal lu... Ou qui est con !

-Non Harry, je suis sûr : la fumée était blanche et dans le livre il est écrit que cette couleur apporte un amour pur et durable ! Donc tu... Bah tu vas trouver l'âme soeur mon pote.

Et il repartit dans un éclat de rire alors que le Survivant levait les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde convaincu par la prévision de son meilleur ami.

Une partie de lui fût secrètement soulagé de cette réaction. Il espérait vraiment que le rouquin réagirait aussi bien si jamais cette prédiction devait se réaliser -croyons aux talents de Ron en Divination ! Parfois, il avait peur que son meilleur ami ait encore espoir qu'il se remette avec Ginny. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde avait essayé de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre les deux Gryffondor ! Ginny avait dû séquestrer son frère dans une salle vide pour l'obliger à comprendre clairement la situation.

Celle ci était d'ailleurs simple: malgré qu'Harry et elle se soient remis ensemble après la guerre, l'étincelle entre eux avait définitivement disparue. La distance ? La guerre ? Toutes les causes possibles avaient étés évoquées lors de longues discutions qu'ils avaient eus en tête a tête pour mettre les choses à plat. Mais aucun n'avait pu expliquer la disparition de la chose qui les liait il y encore quelques mois. Surement l'accumulation de petits détails qui avait transformé leur en couple en une amitié qui paraissait particulière mais indéniablement solide.

Ron commençait seulement à l'accepter et Harry ne souhaitait pas qu'une prédiction de ce genre -ou même un vrai changement dans la vie sentimental de ce dernier qui ne concernerait pas Ginny- vienne tout bouleverser.

-Quand tu auras finis de te foutre de moi, tu pourras peut être continuer ? lança Harry avec un sourire.

-Ok, ok… ricana Ron en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

Il souffla une dernière fois pour se calmer et relis ses notes.

-Alors, reprit-il les sourcils froncés, j'ai vus plusieurs images à la suite… Donc la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est une bouche, un vase, un lion… et juste après un agneau. Puis d'autres images sont arrivées presque en même temps: le rasoir, un serpent, vraiment gros d'ailleurs, un cavalier, et… une jambe. Seule.

-Bien sûr, évidemment, j'allais t'en parler. Tout me parait logique. Traduction ?

-Eh bien, d'après le livre, la bouche veut dire mensonge ou révélations importunes et…

-Attends attends, chaque signe ou image ou je sais pas quoi, a plusieurs significations ?! Parce que là on va jamais s'y retrouver ! Surtout si elles ont aucun rapport !

-J'en sais rien moi ! répliqua Ron, perdu. Pas toujours, j'ai l'impression… Mais ça arrive parfois… je crois.

-Génial, soupira Harry.

-Change de vocabulaire, mon vieux. En tous cas pour la bouche, c'est ou un mensonge, ou des révélations importunes. Mais je peux pas savoir lequel. Et hors de question que je demande à la vieille folle !

Comprenez ici Trewlaney, pas Dumbledore.

-Je continue… Donc le lion signifie le courage, évidemment ! Rien de surprenant, tu es un Gryffondor !

Ron sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de sa maison alors qu'Harry s'affalait sur sa table, tentant de ne pas mourir d'ennui.

-Aaah, ça va te plaire ça mon pote…

-Ah oui ? releva distraitement Harry qui s'était mis à compter les défauts du bois de la table sous ses yeux.

-Oui ! Non seulement tu vas trouver l'amour, mais dans peu de temps !

-Arrête tes conneries Ron, je vais rien trouver du tout…

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent les signes… Le vase justement dit que l'amour est proche ! Ahah ! s'exclama le dernier des Weasley alors que son meilleur ami levait les yeux au ciel. Et l'agneau c'est… un bonheur serein ! Ah, tu le mérite, Harry. Par contre là j'ai quelques images moins drôles: comme le rasoir, qui veut juste dire "attention !", et le serpent qui t'annonces des obstacles majeurs… C'est inquiétant ça…

-Mais non Ron, c'est probablement une mise en garde pour me dire de commencer à travailler sérieusement mes Aspics sinon je vais avoir trop de travail pendant les dernières semaines et surtout j'aurai Hermione sur le dos. Et c'est déjà de sacrés obstacles !

-Ou alors c'est un nouveau mage noir qui veut ta mort, un dragon énervé qui veut se défouler sur toi ou une chauve-souris des cachots qui veut te voir souffrir pour continuer à suivre ses cours parce que tu as choisi sa matière aux ASPICS ! A croire que tu es légèrement maso sur les bords…

Harry allait répliquer, une moue indignée sur le visage, mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua ses explications.

-Breeeef, les deux dernières images sont à nouveau pleines de promesses ! Le cavalier, quand le consultant est un homme, ce qui, aux dernières nouvelles, est bien ton cas; signifie "plaisir d'amour", c'est-à-dire que tu aura du plaisir grâce à cet amour ! Ou alors ça sous entend du plaisir sexuel, rajouta Ron, la voix plus basse et ses sourcils se haussant d'une manière on ne peut plus subjective.

-Oh pitié Ron… gémit Harry en frappant son front contre la table.

-Quoi ? Ça serait pas génial, par Merlin ?! Et je suis sur que c'est ça, le dernier signe, la jambe, veut dire qu'il y aura de la passioooooon… ! Waow je me demande qui sera cette incroyable personne qui te donnera autant de plaisir et de bonheur !

-Aaaarrrghhh, gémit en réponse Harry, le visage toujours collé contre la table. Par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs Ron, tais-toi !

-Donc pour résumer, continua joyeusement le rouquin en ignorant son meilleur ami, tu vas rapidement découvrir un amour qui t'apportera bonheur, passion et plaisir, malgré des obstacles et des révélations… Dont il te faudra utiliser ton courage ? Je pense que c'est la lecture la plus logique que je peux faire de cette prédiction.

-C'est géniaaaal Ron, absolument fabuleux, merci ! Tu devrais te lancer et devenir médium ! Je suis sûr que le professeur Trelawney sera _ravie_ de t'aider à devenir aussi brillant qu'elle !

-T'as finis de râler un peu ? Tu devrais être content que ta prédiction soit si positive ! Je crois pas que ça soit le cas de tout le monde…

Il fit un signe du menton vers la table de leurs camarades de dortoir, dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et pu constater que l'ambiance ne s'était pas amélioré. Seamus, rouge de colère, ignorait Dean qui semblait le supplier de l'écouter. Le pauvre Neville, mal à l'aise, s'était légèrement décalé pour leur donner un peu "d'intimité". Le Survivant l'interpela et il tira discrètement son pouf jusqu'à eux.

-Ça va Neville ?

-On va dire que oui… Je sais plus quoi faire pour les calmer…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ? Depuis le petit déjeuner ils se disputent ! souligna Ron.

-Je sais pas vraiment, chuchota Neville, ça a commencé pour des broutilles, une blague qui vexé l'un, puis l'autre, ils ont commencés à monter sur leurs grands sombrals et j'ai tenté de les calmer avant le cours de Métamorphose. Mais là… j'ai fait cette stupide prédiction à Dean et c'est partit en vrille ! J'ai jamais vu Seamus aussi vexé et en colère… Sans parler de Dean au bord de la crise de panique !

-Qu'est ce que disait cette prédiction pour qu'ils se mettent dans ces états ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Des élucubrations, voilà ce que c'était… soupira Neville; il semblait épuisé. J'ai cru voir des signes et maintenant j'ai peut-être brisé une super amitié…

-Mais pourquoi ils y croient ? C'est pas trop leur genre non plus ! rajouta un Ron confus.

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu que Dean allait trouver l'amour, ou même son âme-soeur, pour ce que j'en sait. Bref, le genre d'amour parfait avec mariage à la clé.

-Wow, mariage ? s'exclama Ron, impressionné. Eh ben dis donc… Et ça plait pas trop à Seamus, alors… ?

-Non pas vraiment, finit Neville.

Les trois amis se lancèrent des regards plein de sous entendus mais ne commentèrent pas. Finalement le rouquin décida de détendre l'atmosphère:

-Hé Neville, devine qui va lui aussi trouver l'amour prochainement ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Raaaaah mais arrête avec ça Ron ! Il va rien ce passer parce que tu as mal vu ! Depuis quand tu réussis une prédiction toi ?! s'énerva Harry.

Les deux meilleurs amis commencèrent à se chamailler, Ron narguant Harry avec son futur et ce dernier rejetant en bloc ces affirmations. Ça eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire Neville.

Leur très chère professeur finit par sortir de sa transe -ou revenir à la vie, personne ne le sût- et demanda aux "apprentis médium" de rédiger en détails la prédiction qu'ils venaient de voir. Ron se mit à la tâche et Neville retourna à sa table comme un condamné à mort s'avance vers la potence.

La séance de divination à travers la boule de cristal avait été réussie pour la plus part des élèves. Réussie, ou en tous cas presque chaque élève concerné y avait vu quelque chose. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Quand on voyait la matière ou le professeur qui l'enseignait…

Harry avait pu entendre quelques prédictions à travers la salle, par des cris de joie, des commentaires ou même des pleurs. Particulièrement ceux d'Ernie MacMillan qui semblait à deux doigt de la crise de panique, ayant apparemment eu une prédiction sur la mort prochaine d'un des membres de sa famille.

Leur professeur passa rapidement dans les rangs, critiquant ou commentant le travail de ses élèves. Elle félicita chaleureusement ses deux élèves favorites, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, dont la première avait vu un trèfle à quatre feuille dans la prédiction pour son amie, signe de gain inespérée et leur conseilla d'aller dès la fin du cours à Pré-au-Lard pour jouer à la "Critrouille farceuse" chez Zonko. Trelawney continua vers MacMillan et lui souhaita bonne chance à lui et à sa famille, tout en lui autorisant de sortir plus tôt de cours s'il voulait envoyer un hiboux le plus tôt possible, achevant d'inquiéter le Poufsouffle qui se précipita en larmes hors de la salle.

Heureusement certaines prédictions était complètement banales, même inintéressantes. Le cours se finit rapidement et Harry soupira de soulagement en remarquant que leur professeur avait oublié de s'arrêter à leur table. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et voulurent accoster leurs camarades de chambre mais Neville les dissuada en secouant vivement la tête, la main posé sur l'épaule d'un Dean abattu qui regardait Seamus partir d'un pas rageur.

Les deux meilleurs amis sortirent donc de la salle, pressés d'aller déjeuner, les bruits de leurs pas sur le parquet étouffés par les plaintes hurlé par Zacharias Smith: "Naaaaaan pas les feuilleeees". Harry ne savait pas ce dont voulait prevenir les feuilles dans une boule de cristal, mais se douta de leur signification funeste aux cris de désespoir du Poufsouffle et il en fut satisfait.

-oOo-

-Tout est prêt ?

-Oui.

-Absolument sûr ?

-Oui, certain.

-Alors cette fois, tout ce passera comme il en a été décidé ?

-Absolument.

-On verrai bien. Mais si jamais je vois que vo...

-Attention, les premiers élèves arrivent !

-Roh ça va, deux minutes, si on peut même plus discuter...

-oOo-

Harry s'assit lourdement à la table des Gryffondor dans la grande salle, déjà lassé de sa journée.

-Alors, ce cours de Divination ? leur demanda Hermione en voyant les visages fatigués de ses amis.

-Ennuyant à mourir, lui répondit Harry alors que Ron s'installait à côté de lui, faisant face à Hermione.

-Aaah je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama le rouquin avec un sourire taquin. On a appris le merveilleux avenir d'Harry !

-Ah oui ? interrogea distraitement Hermione en se servant. Un horrible malheur va lui tomber dessus bientôt, le faisant mourir dans la douleur et la solitude dans les jours qui viennent ?

-Eh bien non ! Pour une fois, il ne va pas mourir ! Attend, je sais ce que tu vas dire Hermione, je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais là, j'ai vu BIEN mieux que sa mort atroce ! J'ai vu l'amûûûûûûr !

-L'amour ?! Pour Harry ?

-Non non non, il n'a rien vu du tout ! Bordel Hermione, comme si Ron pouvait voir quoi que ce soit dans une boule de cristal ! Et encore plus ma soi disant découverte de l'amour ! Tu sais très bien que la divination c'est n'importe quoi !

-J'ai réussir à lire dans la boule de cristal, Môssieur-mauvaise-foi ! s'exclama Ron, faussement outré. Et je le referai s'il le faut ! Je te promet Mione, Harry va bientôt découvrir son âme-soeur, sa tendre moitié, son amour éternel, sa raison de viv-

-STOP RON, le coupa Harry d'une voix forte, je ne vais rien découvrir du tout !

Hermione sourit en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler comme deux gosses. Si elle ne croyait absolument pas aux visions aléatoires de la divination, apprendre qu'Harry allait trouver l'amour avec un grand A était particulièrement amusant, surtout lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il entendait habituellement sur son avenir.

-Harry, tu ne devrai pas nier une vision de ce genre ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver... D'ailleurs, raconte moi en détails ce que tu as vu Ron, je suis curieuse de savoir qui a choisi Harry !

Ron, une demi seconde surpris, pouffa ensuite en voyant la bouche grande ouverte d'Harry qui regardait Hermione comme si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était en fait la fille de Voldemort et qu'elle collectionnait des petites figurines à l'effigie de Rita Skeeter depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il rentra dans le jeu et rajouta une couche:

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Mais nous aurons tout le temps de le découvrir ma chère, pendant qu'Harry préparera son mariage...

-Eh oh ça va vous allez pas vous y mettre à deux non plus ! s'exaspéra Harry.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que ces deux meilleurs amis riaient comme des baleines et se jetta sur l'occasion lorsqu'il vit arriver Neville.

-Alors ça c'est arrangé entre Seamus et Dean ?!

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Hermione, essuyant tout de même une larme de son oeil.

Neville poussa un profond soupir.

-Non, c'est même pire. Seamus est trop énervé pour avoir un semblant de conversation alors il est partit faire un tour. Dean est partit à sa recherche. Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, mais à ce niveau, mon avis compte autant que celui d'un scrout à pétard...

Hermione voulut poser plus de question mais un Seamus très énervé entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Le Gryffondor s'assit brusquement à leur table, mais suffisement loin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle.

-Mais... chuchota Hermione en regardant le visage fermé de son ami, c'est Dean qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

-Pas entièrement, mais depuis la prédiction que j'ai faite...

-Pfff encore cette stupidité... Sérieusement les garçons, vous ne voulez pas choisir une autre option ?! La divination n'est pas sérieuse, encore plus avec Trewlaney ! Regarder dans quel état ça vous met !

Disant cela, Hermione montra d'un signe de tête Seamus qui s'était servis un verre dans un grand mouvement brusque avant de le boire cul sec et de se re servir pour recommecer. Peut être espérait-il que son jus de citrouille se transforme en whisky pur feu ?

-Mione ne te sers pas de la dispute de Dean et Seamus pour te lancer dans une campagne anti-divination ! soupira Ron.

Au soulagement de Neville et d'Harry, l'arrivée précipité de Dean empêcha une dispute d'éclater. Ce denier ne sembla pas remarqué leur présence, entièrement concentré sur son meilleur ami et s'assit à côté de lui. Il y eu un silence tendu, où les quatre amis proches d'eux tentèrent de se faire discrets.

-Seamus... Je suis désolé, souffla Dean d'une voix piteuse. Pour notre dispute idiote de ce matin et pour le cours de Divination. Tu sais très bien que je n'y crois pas en plus ! Et sérieusement, tu y crois toi ? Merde, je sais que j'ai été con, mais s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas pour cette prédiction à la noix...

Les deux garçons se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, la tension entre eux clairement palpable. Seamus finit par soupirer et pris son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, souffla-t-il, j'ai vraiment été con.

Dean sourit en lui rendant son étreinte. Près d'eux, leurs amis poussèrent un énorme soupir, soulagés de voir les deux Gryffondor se réconcilier.

Et ils se réconcilièrent très bien.

L'étreinte devint de plus en plus étroite, les mains des deux jeunes hommes se mirent à caresser le dos de l'autre dans de lents mouvements qui ne semblaient plus être là pour réconforter, les visages se rapprochèrent fortement...

Et si à ce moment là, les spectateurs -et presque voyeur-, ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils voyaient ils purent en avoir un aperçu très clair lorsque les mains de Seamus descendirent le long du dos de Dean avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses et de les agripper, tandis que les mains de Dean frottaient tendrement ses cheveux, et que la bouche du métis mordillait gentiment son oreille.

-Euuh...

La stupéfaction de leur quatre amis juste à leur côté ne les arrêta pas le moins du monde -si seulement ils l'avaient remarqué !- et continuèrent de se carresser, se murmurer des mots doux, se-

-EH OH !

Ils ne semblèrent pas avoir entendu le cri de Ron, et parurent même se coller un peu plus.

-Mais euh, il se passe quoi là ?

Aucun ne put répondre à la question de Neville.

* * *

 **À suivre**

BONUS: Dans les interprétations des images d'une boule de cristal, des feuilles veulent signifier une chute des cheveux. Voilà voilà !

Tout ce dont je parle dans ce chapitre sur la voyance et l'utilisation de la boule de cristal, les couleurs, les mouvements et les signes sont des infos que j'ai trouvé sur un site qui explique toutes les significations qu'on peut trouver dans chaque images. J'ai pas inventé les significations. Si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil (pour rire ou par curiosité) c'est le premier site en tapant quelque chose comme "signification boule de cristal". Ouais je suis pas aller chercher loin. Mais c'était marrant à lire !


End file.
